Trauma, Memory and History
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ada kalanya dia habiskan malam dengan duduk di atas ranjang. Mata liar tanpa kacamata memancang khawatir kamar yang gelap. #CrackPairingCelebration.


**Log Horizon****belongs to**** Mamare Touno**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Miss typo(s), crack pair, stright, canon, OOC (maybe) etc**

Diikutkan untuk meramaikan Crack Pairing Celebration.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Ada kalanya dia habiskan malam dengan duduk di atas ranjang. Mata liar tanpa kacamata memancang khawatir kamar yang gelap. Dirabanya seluruh tubuh, mulai dari kaki hingga rambutnya sebelum menghela napas lega. Masih sama—masih tetap sama—dengan tubuh indah dan rambut bergelombang uniknya.

Dia membenci malam, dia membenci keharusnnya untuk tidur. Dia tak mau jika saat terbangun nanti dia sudah tak berada di tempat ini, dia tak ingin kembali ke dunia nyata tempatnya berasal. Mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu sudah mengendap dalam dirinya, membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Baginya kini, dunia nyata tempatnya berasal tak lebih dan tak kurang dari sebuah mimpi aneh.

"Henrietta?" Maryelle memanggil namanya, membungkuk di atas meja dengan wajah kesal. "Ada apa dengan matamu? Berkantung lagi?"

Sang gadis berambut madu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap kulit di berkantung tebal yang menggelanyuti mata dengan ibu jari. "Apa sebegitu parahnya?" dia balas bertanya.

Maryelle menggembungkan pipinya kesal, mulai ke sikap merajuknya yang biasa. "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan Shiroe saja."

Henrietta kembali memakai kacamatanya dan tersenyum percaya diri. "Aku memiliki hal-hal yang harus aku kerjakan di waktu luangku. Aku sibuk. Hanya pada malam hari saja aku bisa melakukannya."

"Memangnya apa itu?"

"Membuat koleksi baju lolita untuk Akatsuki-chan, tentu saja!" wajahnya yang biasa serius berubah menjadi maniak. Menggenggam erat boneka Akatsuki yang disimpannya di balik pakaian. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan bagian roknya yang mengembang dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Gaun yang cantik cocok dengan gadis kecil yang cantik juga."

Jauh dari sana, seorang assassin yang tengah mengintai bersin tertahan, menoleh ke kanan kiri merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin tanpa sebab.

Maryelle mengangguk mengerti, sudah paham benar dengan segala tingkah aneh di balik pribadi serius Henrietta. Mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan sang teman—baik di dunia nyata ataupun di sini. "Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini pun aku juga tak terlalu bisa tidur. Kantung mataku juga hampir sama parahnya denganmu."

Henrietta memang mendapati lingkar hitam sewarna miliknya ada di milik sang _guild master_. "Apa yang kau risaukan di malam hari?"

"Ri-risaukan?" Gadis berambut hijau muda cerah itu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Menggembungkan wajah tanda jika ia tengah merajuk. "Curang! Mengapa kau tahu jika aku risau di malam hari?"

Kacamata dinaikkan bersama dengan senyum iblis yang sudah Maryelle hapal. "Naotsugu-san pasti tidak akan melihat gadis lain selain kau. Untuk hal yang satu itu kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

"Tapi …" Maryelle memabuang wajah, sebersit kesedihan terlihat jelas membayang. Henrietta tersenyum kecil, tampaknya temannya itu sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta. "… si manis yang baru bergabung dengan Log Horizon itu suka sekali menempel pada Naotsugu … lama-lama pati Naotsugu pasti akan jatuh hati padanya …"

Henrietta menimbang-nimbang ide untuk mengatakan pada temannya jika Tetora—sosok yang menjadi pusat kerisauan Maryelle—adalah laki-laki. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat bagaimana perkembangan kisah cinta sahabatnya dengan Naotsugu tanpa ikut canpur di dalamnya akan menjadi kegiatan yang menarik untuk kedepannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Henrietta?"

"Aku?"

Senyum riang terlukis di wajah gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai Bunga Matahari dari Akiba itu. "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Terdiam sejenak, Henrietta tampak berpikir. Sejenak menyebutkan nama seorang pemuda dengan kacamata dan kantung mata tebal sempat terpikirkan, namun dia menolaknya. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ada apa memangnya? Tak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa kau terlalu apatis pada laki-laki. Padahal jika kau mau sedikit terbuka saja, sebenarnya banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu, lho!"

Menyelipkan satu ikal yang terlepas, Henrietta tersenyum kecil. "Tak ada artinya jika aku menerima seseorang yang mencintaiku namun tidak kucintai. Lagipula …" Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Memandang hilir mudik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Matanya tampak lebih kesepian dibandingkan biasanya. "… mana aku bisa menjalin hubungan serius dengan orang yang wajah dan nama aslinya tak aku tahu dan tak mengetahui wajah dan nama asliku."

"Kau gadis yang cantik, Henrietta."

"Terima kasih." Ia bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk gaun yang terkena debu. "Namun aku tidak bisa menerima kata-kata itu darimu."

Maryelle memainkan jari di depan dadanya. Memasang wajah cemberutnya yang biasa. "Aku selalu mengatakan apapun padamu. Karena kau adalah sahabatku. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan segalanya padaku?"

Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Aku akan mengatakan apapun yang kupikir membebaniku. Taku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Pikirkan saja dirimu dulu, Maryelle."

"Kau sendiri orang yang berkata jika aku terlalu egois."

"Namun bukan tipe egois yang membuatku melempar sepatu." Ia menaikkan kacamata dan tersenyum kecil. Berpura-pura menguap sembari menutup mulut, seolah kantuk telah menjemputnya. "Karena kau sudah mengomentari kantung mataku, kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil jatah tidur ekstra."

Maryelle mengangguk mengerti dan hanya mengucapkan selamat malam. Namun saat Henrietta keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, telinganya yang sangat peka akan nada dan suara menangkap kata-kata lirih itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shiroe-san?"

.

…*…

.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dalam kegelapannya. Begelung di balik selimut dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lagi membuat Maryelle khawatir. Dia harus kembali ke sosok Henrietta yang dewasa dan anggun, bukan sosok dalam dunia nyatanya yang rapuh dan mudah hancur.

Ini adalah dunianya yang baru. Tempat di mana dia menemukan sosok sempurnanya dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama sempurnanya dengan dirinya. Maryelle, Shoryu, Serara, Isuzu, Akatsuki, Minori, Tohya, Nyanta, Naotsugu dan … Shiroe.

Shiroe yang telah membuka matanya dan memperlihatkannya akan dunia yang sempurna—sesempurna para penghuninya.

Shiroe … sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan perwujudan atensinya. Tak lagi dapat disangkal, bahkan hatinya yang keras pun tak dapat mengalahkan pesona dari laki-laki yang mendapat julukan Penjahat Berkacamata itu. Membuat dadanya berdebar keras dan senyum tulus tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Namun pesona itu terlalu kuat. Memikat gadis-gadis lain di sekitarnya. Akatsuki dan Minori—mereka yang telah mengikrarkan diri secara tersirat untuk mengejar sosok pemuda berkacamata itu. Dan Henrietta hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Cukup tahu diri jika dia bukanlah salah satu gadis yang bisa bersaing dengan mereka. Harapannya kosong. Dia tahu itu saat memandang mata sang _enchanter_. Ada sosok gadis lain yang terbayang di sana. Dan dia bukan orang yang dapat menggeser entitas sang gadis yang berdiam di sana.

Dia kembali berguling di atas ranjangnya. Mengelus kantung mata yang sepertinya akan kian menebal malam ini. Menghela napas panjang. Sosok pemuda yang tersenyum miring sambil mengulurkan tangannya mampir di antara batas kesadaran. Namun tangan yang terulur untuk menyambutnya bukan tangan putih mulus yang terbalut blouse biru muda. Tangan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Ia tersentak, membuka matanya. Meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Masih sama—masih tetap sama—dengan tubuh indah dan rambut bergelombang uniknya.

"Shiroe-san …" membisikkan nama itu sekali lagi sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Membiarkan gambaran wajah sosok pemuda itu mengisi memorinya, menghayalkan mereka dapat bersama pada akhirnya—meski itu adalah hal mustahil.

Ia sudah menyerah. Sepenuhnya menyerah. Ia tak ingin seluruh hidupnya di dunia ini dihantui dengan mimpi Shiroe yang tak bisa menerima sosok aslinya di dunia nyata.

_Aku memang mencintai Shiroe-san. Sangat mencintainya._

_Namun, aku sudah mencintainya hingga tahap di mana aku merasa tak perlu untuk memilikinya._

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Duh, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka akan publish FF ini dulu sebelum FF Nyanra yang sudah lebih dulu dirancang. Mungkin karena menulis cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dibandingkan cinta manis coretpedofiliacoret.

Benar-benar kaget di fandom ini baru ada 3 cerita yang bahasa Indonesia, padahal animenya keren banget.

Oke, mungkin itu aja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
